happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tongue in Cheek/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Tongue in Cheek. Note: All images are put in order. Picnicinthepark.png|A peaceful picnic at the park. Cupofcoffee.png|Sniffles pours himself some coffee. Breadjam.png|Then proceeds to spread jelly on toast. Breadjam2.png|"Ah..." Hitonthehead.png|This is one of the rare chances that you get hit on the head by a golf ball. hitbygolfball.png|At least it didn't break his head. Lumpycomes.png|Then Lumpy cometh. Lumpysayshello.png|"Hello." Sorrylump.png|"Sorry." owmyhead.png|Sniffles picks up the ball. stupidball.png|"That kinda hurt." Golfball.png|Ditto. you....png|Sniffles doesn't approve. heresyourballback.png|"Go be stupid somewhere else." Returningtheball.png|Lumpy is grateful of Sniffles' help. Thatdumbmoose.png|"That dumb moose." Backtomypicnic.png|Sniffles marches back to his picnic... Antspotted.png|Then he sees something. Antwithgrape.png|Ants like tapping grapes. antinsight.png|Where there's a picnic, there's bound to be ants. Picnic.png|Mmmm! anttongue.png|Just leave the ant alone. Somethinglickedme.png|Too late. Scaredant.png|The typical reaction of seeing a giant tongue behind you. Swisscheese.png|Holes in Swiss cheese make great hiding places... Swisscheesewithants.png|If you're ant-sized. Snifflescheese.png|Sniffles likes what he's tasting. File:Tongueincheese.png|Apparently, anteaters love cheese too. Lookbehind.png|Not as much as they love ants. File:Salt.png|But they don't like salt. derp.png|(Derp) Long_tongue.png|Something must have tasted bad. Pepper.png|Goof #2: Tasting pepper shouldn't make you sneeze. Abouttosneeze.png|"Aahhh..." Achoo.png|"...Chooo!" Closinginontheant.png|Nowhere to run now. giantlick.png|It's like being licked by your dog, only bigger. targetsighted.png|Target sighted. Or in this case, tasted. coffeetongue.png|Miss. Hottongue.png|Sniffles feels his tongue burn. burntongue.png|Cuddles had this problem in a later episode. Except it was his head. terrortongue.png|Run from that tongue! Runningfromthepicnic.png|Fleeing the picnic. Upatree.png|Going up a tree. Antintree.png|Looks like that ant is cornered, right? Leafparachute.png|Wrong. Antseyeview.png|A bird's eye view...from an ant's perspective. Leafboat.png|A parachute that doubles as a boat. Howlongisthattongue.png|You may be wondering "How long is that tongue?". HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 1.png|Is that a blind camera man? HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 2.png|At least he hasn't killed anyone. HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 3.png|What'd he shoot? HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 4.png|The Loch Ness tongue? Antboat.png|The ant continuing to evade Sniffles. Tongueleafball.png|And Sniffles continuing his chase. That golf ball tells us he will fail. Anthill.png|Almost home. Anttripped.png|Look where you're going. Anttripped2.png|The smaller they are... Anttripped3.png|...the less hard they fall. Killertongue.png|Sniffles closes in for the kill. Tonguestopped.png|Oh, so close! Golfingsaviour.png|Lumpy unknowingly saves a life. Goodbye.png|Goodbye! Golffail.png|Lumpy fails to hit a golf ball. Awimissed.png|Lumpy realizes he failed. Ahem.png|He hears Sniffles' voice. Getoffmytongue.png|"Get off my tongue!" Lumpy is standing on sniffle's tongue.png|Lumpy looks down. Offthetongue.png|Lumpy hops off. Holdingatongue.png|"Sorry, here you go!" Pullingbacktongue.png|Sniffles pulls his tongue back into his mouth. Snifflesleaves.png|"I'm outta here." Sadlumpy.png|"Why do I always mess everything up?" Stalkersniffles.png|Sniffles the stalker. Spyanant.png|Ants have secret codes they share with family members. File:Aha.png|He knows where you live. Antbow.jpg|Ants churn their own butter. Whoisit.png|"Who is it?" fakeant.jpg|Sniffles pretends to be an ant. It's clever because ants are dumb. antfinger.png|It looks like he's outsmarted those bugs this time. Lethimin.png|Why is it not a good idea to open the door for strangers? Dumbants.png|Because a giant hand may be lurking outside. Handinanthill.png|This may not be a good idea either. Handinanthill2.png|Because ants fight back. Handstitching.png|Looks like they're leaving him in stitches. Y_u_smiling.png|Sniffles thinks that tickles. Fingernails.png|Time for a manicure. Nowithurts.png|Now it hurts. Fingore2.png|Uh...what's the salt for? Yeow.png|"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!!" fingore.png|I don't think Fliqpy is this messed up! Screamingloudly.png|Sniffles screaming loudly. Thiswasaterribleidea.png|"This was a terrible idea!" Pullhisarmfree.png|Sniffles tries to pull his arm free. Skinripping.png|His skin ripping off. handstuck.png|He should have used gloves. Skinfromhand.png|Or better yet, a lawnmower. Knocksintoatree.png|Sniffles hits his head on a tree. Notmyhand.png|Looking at his injury. OMGmyhand.png|"What the?" Skinlesshand.png|"My hand! My beautiful hand!" skinnedhand.png|Sniffles horrified. Goestotreatwound.png|He goes to treat his wound. Sniffleshouse.png|A robotic house. gluegun.png|Funny how Sniffles isn't affected by the hot glue. Antbot.png|As if we didn't have enough ants already. Helmetonrobot.png|Sniffles puts a helmet on the robo-ant. Helmeton.png|Then puts his own helmet on. Mindmessages.png|Giving commands with his mind. Mindmessages2.png|The robot gets the commands. Robotresponds.png|It responds. Robotcopies.png|It obeys. evilchuckling.png|"My master plan is almost complete! Bwahaha!" spidercow.png|Apparently, aphids are the bug equivalent of cows. Roboantatthedoor.png|Who's at the door now? robotatthedoor.png|Would you let this into your home? Antsmeetrobot.png|Because they certainly would. File:Antscan.png|So is this what the insides of ants look like? File:Handshealed.png|Goof #8: Looks like Sniffles' hand got better. Activate.png|Weapons activate! Oddtechnology.png|This technology is impressive, if impossible. Ohnosaws.png|The ants know their brainy foe is at it again. Killmode.png|Why you should never allow killer robots into your home. Battleintheanthill.png|The anthill before its destruction. Anthilldestroyed.png|Anthill terminated. Antsarefine.png|Ants not terminated. Babyantcrying.png|The baby ant cries. antterminator.png|"I'll be back." Tinybutdeadly.png|It's back. Runningants.png|The ants run for their lives. Bigants.png|Goof #6: The ants have grown larger in size. Therobotapproaches.png|The robot approaches. cryingant.png|I don't know whether to laugh or pity them. Readytostrike.png|Ready to strike. Jumpouttatheway.png|The ants jump out of the way. Robotelectrocution.png|Last minute fail. Snifflesbones.png|Another brilliant invention backfires... Snifflesdown.png|Sniffles down. Robotdown.png|Robot down. Antgenius.png|Ants are geniuses when it comes to technology. Crossingwires.png|This one finds a fatal flaw that Sniffles sadly missed. Toobadhesnotdead.png|I'd say it's a good thing that shock didn't kill him... Whatsgonnahappennext.png|But considering what's about to happen next... ohsht.png|Quick, take off the helmet! U_r_screwed.png|Too late. Mindmessages3.png|Sniffles is the robot now. I_am_screwed.png|Sniffles realizes he is screwed. Pickyournose.png|"Pick your nose!" 90008_512x288_generated_DaBJvrVer02SW-0cBVUCRg.jpg|An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Razors.png|An apple like this is a different story. sniffleseattheapples.JPG|"So you want me to eat that?" Eatit.png|"Eat it!" Takeabite.png|An apple a day keeps the doctor away... File:Takeabite2.png|unless it's razor-bladed. Bladedmouth.png|The pain sinks in. Deadlybite.png|Sniffles is off apples (and possibly ants) for life. Razorteeth.png|Every trick-or-treater's worst nightmare. Shredder.png|"What next?" Paper.png|First the paper. Papershred.png|*shred* Notmytongue.png|Then your tongue. Tonguetrauma.png|Sniffles' tongue being shredded. Pullingtongue.png|Sniffles tries to pull his tongue free. Shreddedtongue.png|That couldn't have been pleasant. Poortongue.png|Sniffles looks sadly at his shredded tongue. Notoveryet.png|It's not over yet. mindcontrolisabadidea.png|Mind-control helmets; if only Jigsaw got his hands on one. Nailtotail.png|Nail to tail. File:Nailtail.png|Okay, I think Sniffles has learned his lesson. Nailtotail2.png|Just to be safe. Tailtrauma.png|This must hurt a LOT! Ibegofyou.png|"WHYYY?!?" torture.png|The ants get carried away in their revenge. tonguetied.png|A whole new meaning to the phrase "tongue-tied". Somuchpain.png|Oh, the pain you can imagine he's enduring. Extremetears.png|Sniffles crying. Cryinginpain.png|"All I wanted was to eat!" Spinning.png|Tongue propeller! Nailtotail3.png|The nail holding him down. Disembowelment.png|We told you not to screw with ants! deflated.png|Sniffles after his demise. Death: Sniffles wavingant.png|I should have laughed. newhouse.png|Looks like they got a new house. tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG|Ants never let their spoils go to waste. Lumpystillthere.png|Meanwhile... Onegloveon.png|Lumpy puts on one glove. Wheresmyotherglove.png|"Where's my other glove?" Thereitis.png|"There it is!" Twohands.png|Lumpy, you only need one glove for golf. Handglove.png|Also, that's not a glove. golf.png|One, two, three... Fore.png|Fore! Ballbladder.png|What kind of golf hole is that? Thatisnotawindmill.png|Ewwww! That is not a windmill! Lookingafar.png|Lumpy looking on. Fistpump.png|Hole in one! Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG Category:Images that need replacing